Field
Disclosed technology relates generally to integrated circuits, and more particularly to metal lines for memory arrays and methods for fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Art
Integrated circuits comprising deposited metal, such as tungsten metallization, may be found in a wide range of electronic devices, including computers, digital cameras, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, etc. Metallization comprising tungsten can offer certain advantages, e.g., good conductivity and availability of dry etch chemistries. The metallization can form portions of the overall metallization scheme that are used, for example, to interconnect discrete devices, such as transistors or memory cells, with electrical input/output pins. As the metal interconnects are scaled in dimensions, there is an increasing need to reduce the electrical resistivity and surface roughness of the metal interconnects.
Features in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and may extend in different directions from that illustrated. While various axes and directions are illustrated to facilitate the discussion herein, it will be appreciated that the features may extend in different directions.